The only exception
by Sarahgrace333
Summary: It begins as a unlikely friendship between Tom and Alice in the orphanage. However for Tom good things don't last and as obstacles come in their way possessiveness, jealousy and twisted love take control. See the rise of the dark lord from a much different perspective. I don't own Harry Potter but the idea is mine so don't copy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold November Saturday in 1938 when she was brought into the orphanage. At the time Tom Marvolo Riddle was sat in the far corner of the dinner hall, assessing the tiny girl whom he guessed was about seven. After a while he shifted his focus to the rest of the room scanning for any threats when his eyes rested on Johnny. The bruise under his right eye twitched as he recalled the beating that he had earlier received. He knew that he wasn't like the other children here, even at ten years old he knew he was different and consequently so did the others.

Alice already didn't like it here. Everything was large and scary, even the tables. After being introduced to everyone, people around her age at a table looked at her expectantly. They were welcoming her to join them but she couldn't physically bring herself to, their eyes were too dark and their voices were too loud so instead she ran with her food far away into the quite back corner. She wasn't much of a talker herself, in fact when alive her mother even took her to a healer about her shyness but it turned out to be just who she was.

When she arrived at the back table it seemed empty until she saw an older boy sat alone. Hopefully he wouldn't be mean she thought as she sat down directly across from him and began eating without a word. All round she could hear the quite murmur of whispers and she wondered what had happened. As she looked up to investigate a pair of black eyes stopped her, the boy across was just sat there staring straight at her now worried face.

"Little girl I wouldn't sit there if I was you, dear Tommy is not someone you want to associate with." Not wanting to talk to the boy she simply didn't reply so he carried on, "Come with me and I'll show you where to sit, there's a nice spot for you way over there."

She shook her head slowly and the room filled with quite gasps and then he said, "Well ok it's your choice I suppose but when you want to leave him because you will very soon, give me a shout and I'll take care of you."

Alice heard him sit back down and she exhaled in relief and then looked down and carried on eating. This was enough drama to last her a lifetime, her heart was pounding and her head was spinning until the boy across from her said in a very quite tone, "You should do as he says, girl."

She flinched at the harsh noise and looked up to meet his dead eyes. She didn't want to speak to the boy but also didn't want to be rude, she had sat at his table after all, so gathering all of her inner strength she whispered very slowly, "T-t-there umm, th-they. . . loud." It didn't make sense and made her look weak, an unwise trait in a new and strange place. At times like this she loathed that speaking aloud never came easily to her.

Tom looked at her with conflict clear in his eyes, nobody ever chose to stay around him unless need be. Many people had, in fact, had compared his presence to one of an evil spirit however she didn't seem to sense it. Could this be a chance at friendship? He quickly shook himself out of it, of course not, she was a pretty, little girl who and he was Tom Riddle, the freak. Unless she was different like him, it was a possibility, he supposed but there was no proof. But if she was by the slightest of chances imagine. . . He stopped himself, fantasising like that was pointless, he was alone on this earth and always will be.

They didn't talk for the rest of the meal, both lost in thoughts that normal children didn't have.

After dinner Alice was escorted to her new room which was placed next to an older girl called Grace who seemed nice although rather chatty. Apparently there was no real order to the orphanage and people were just placed where another had gone.

This place was always full and there was no time for the staff to make personal connections, the whole organisation was dehumanised and the effect it had on the children was chronic especially to the child only two doors down from Alice herself.

Reading kept her from crying and in a place like this once you started you didn't stop. Despite her only being seven she found herself walking to the library and not the playground during her free time. It was one of the smallest collection of books she had ever seen but it would suffice her hunger for escape.

Tom Riddle sat reading in a novel that wasn't worth his time, it was so dull, in fact that during it he was also planning to borrow a few more of the texts from school. He was far beyond any book in this place so when the mysterious girl entered he focused his attention on her instead. After slight hesitation she picked up one of the worst books here called 'The Secret Garden' and then sat across from him in the only available seat. Quickly she began reading the battered book obviously not expecting to be disturbed but today that wouldn't be the case.

"It's not worth the read." Tom surprised himself by breaking the comfortable silence.

She glanced up briefly and smiled with innocent, bright eyes. The book was something that her mother used to read to her so although she didn't quite understand all the words, the connection to home through the pages comforted her dearly. Alice had no idea how a place like this worked but hopefully her quietness would get her ignored so she could go about life peacefully. Having a friend would be nice but due to her lack of talking it was always very difficult, especially when considering the fact that every other person her age was very, very loud. Maybe the older boy would be different?

"What's your name?"

Unlike in the hall where she had been obliged to reply due to her ingrained courtesy towards strangers, now was different. The boy seemed much more at ease and he even lowered his voice probably guessing her shyness but not knowing the full extent of it.

The two syllable word stuck in her throat and she knew she wouldn't mange it. He could have been her only chance at a friend and instead of answering the simple question, she was sat there breathing rather heavily and panicking. Looking around her eyes focused on the title of his book and she sighed in relief.

She pointed at the title and Tom observed what she was indicating, "Oh don't tell me that you like this book as-" She shook her head having never heard of the book whilst pointing again, more specifically at the name. He looked at her with understanding the second time and said, "Your names Alice. Hopefully not like the mad girl in this book".

She smiled at his recognition, happy that he hadn't judged her on the lack of speech. It was nice for a while, just sitting there attempting to read in silence however after a while she got confused by some complicated language. She wanted to ask Tommy for help but talking would lead to her embarrassment so instead, after minutes of inner conflict, she turned the book around and pointed at the words.

He looked up from his book to be met with Alice's wide eyes asking for help and then he focused on the two words, "tyrannical means when you use power in a cruel way and selfish is when you only think of yourself." It made Tom feel good inside knowing that he was helping her and the grateful look in her eyes warmed his heart. She was so delicate and innocent, like a rare flower that needed to be protected. "If you need any more help just ask me."

Alice smiled and nodded her head whilst Tom mirrored her expression and concluded that she, like him, must be different.

Over the next month the two orphans got into a comfortable routine, which consisted of the library as much as possible. Somedays they didn't talk at all seemingly comfortable just in the others presence and then on other days they couldn't stop talking, or at least Tom couldn't. Alice was a listener and on the chatty days it was Tom who brought up all the conversations whilst she just sat there fascinated by what he said.

Sometimes they got picked on but she didn't mind, even if Tom did. Every time her hair got pulled or books thrown to the ground Tom promised that he would get revenge however Alice always tried to stop him. She hated people getting hurt even if she didn't like them and Tom knew that avenging them would have to be a matter kept from her. Real men protect their friends and that's what he planned to do.

They both learnt to understand the others little signals and were the closest friends by the time winter break had started. All was good for now, but that wouldn't last long.

It was a Sunday and the children were making their way towards the church. Sometimes they managed to go to church and Tom found it extremely boring unlike Alice. The services were always too long and Tom couldn't understand how his friend could even consider that a God exists because anybody not stupid could tell that it was all rubbish. Today the preacher was talking about materialism and selfishness and how we value ourselves higher than God. He mentioned the story of Adam and Eve of the tempting snake and Tom quietly whispered in Alice's ear, "hiss."

She jumped slightly in her chair and tears welled up in her eyes as she faced the quietly laughing Tom. Snakes terrified her and by the fearful look he figured it out.

He looked at her in bemusement and shock, Alice was scared of snakes? Tom had always considered them rather beautiful creatures when he had seen them in books.

After the service he held her hand back to the orphanage and lead her to the library where they were alone. Her fear was forgotten, nobody mentioned it again, and they began reading their books as the cold December night went on.

Christmas Day at the orphanage was never the jolly day everyone else seemed to experience. All the children were expected to stand up inside the church and sing a few carols in hopes that some people would donate to the poor children. None wore suitable coats or the proper footwear for the winter and it was used as a successful pity trip for all of the rich greedy folk. Although Tom always wondered how none of the towns people had realised that they all come back in the same state every year. Nothing changes and he would love to know where all that money went towards, one thing was for sure, it didn't come anywhere near the orphanage.

Everyone was cold, especially Alice who recalled spending most christmases in places like France where the whether was warmer. It hit her hard and Tom loathed seeing her so deprived therefore on most days he leant her his warm garments. It lead to his suffering, but much rather him than her.

Tom couldn't wait until the service was over because when they got home he had a present for her. A diary. It was red and a more luxury item than what he could ever afford however it was in his possession. He didn't really know how it had happened, one day Alice and him were walking in town and she gazed upon the book shop and pointed to the diary in awe at it and his heart sunk knowing that he could never buy it for her. However soon later when they returned home, there it was in his bag. A good man may have given it back however Tom didn't care about morality. There were bigger priorities at stake.

Alice was also excited to get home, over the past couple of weeks she had been making Tom a bookmark for Christmas. It wasn't a lot but she was very proud of her drawing of books and the little poem that she had wrote for him.

As always they agreed to meet in the library as they got changed out of their Sunday bests and picked up their presents.

It was a sweet occasion where the two almost became shy with each other again as they passed their presents to the other. Tom was overjoyed and shocked at the fact that she had gotten him something. He had never had a real present before and his insides were nearly bursting. To top off the day, her joyful expression when she saw the diary. He criticised her slight look of accusation and persuaded her that he had acquired it be lawful means and the innocent Alice believed him, foolishly.

After the 'thank you's and hugs they sat on the floor in each others arms whilst Tom began reading aloud a book and she fell asleep in his warm arms.

December 31st was Toms birthday and he just wanted it to be over. It was a day to remind himself of the abandonment from his parents. It made him angry and it seemed like even Alice couldn't please him however she proved him wrong in the best of ways.

She came into the dining room with a unusual skip in her step and her hand behind her back. Instead of getting breakfast like she usually did Alice went straight over to Tom and handed him a book shaped present that was wrapped in newspaper. He looked at her for a while and didn't know what to do, Tom had never had a birthday gift before and he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Whenever she wasn't around he became the moody and unlikable little boy everybody in the orphanage had grown to know however with her he was a different person. He didn't know what it was but Tom knew it was only her that could have this effect on him.

He handed her the rest of his toast suddenly not hungry and she began eating at he ripped away the newspaper. He stared at the book in confusion for a while and scowled at her whilst saying, "This is a book from the library."

She smiled and shook her head whilst grabbing his hand and pulling it towards the library. Tom had no idea what was happening but was curious. When they entered she took the book from his hands and opened it. In the middle there was a rectangle hole that had been cut out and inside was a note, 'To hide all of your things, when you don't want them to get wings.'

Tom had this ring that he held very dear to him however for school he didn't wear it in fear of it getting lost or stolen however he also didn't like keeping it at the orphanage for the same reason. He remembered complaining about it to Alice but he never thought she took so much interest. Either way he was overjoyed. None of the other children used the library and all children were allowed to take one book out at a time although nobody checked. Tom could put this book anywhere and nobody would think twice about taking it from him or looking inside. It was a very smart idea but from such a observant girl he shouldn't have been surprised.

The rest of the day was spent reading and watching other people's celebrations from the library window. Alice's eyes lit up when she witnessed the fireworks light up the sky and Tom promised to himself at that moment that somehow he would protect her from anything that had the potential to harm her, despite the consequences.

 **This is my first go at Harry Potter and it won't be a oneshot thing if I get enough support. I have so many ideas so vote and comment if you want me to carry it on!**

 **There may be some mistakes throughout so do point them out if you can and I hope you enjoyed as much as I loved writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Going to school was never good for an orphan. If you didn't already know you were a unwanted outcast places like St. Peter's School for boys and girls made it crystal clear. Firstly the clothes and then there smell (being never quite clean) and the way they held themselves. With dulled sadness in each step.

The only orphan Tom thought defied all that was Alice, she shone with the other happy children and when sneaking a look at her, he could occasionally see the desire in her eyes, to be normal and have a loving family. The selfishness in Tom liked her obliviousness because she believed she was like every other unwanted orphan here and Tom knew that was not the case. She was kind, innocent, lovely and unfortunately he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Harold was a horrible boy by any standards and Tom hated him almost as much as he hated his parents. Over the past years had Tom been his victim but he promised to himself that it would stop. He needed to prove himself to Alice. He wanted to show that he could protect her and maybe even impress her a little bit. For Tom the chance at friendship was amazingly rare and that meant he had to grab it with both hands. He couldn't back down he needed to be strong, he needed to be brave so as he saw the boy walk towards them he didn't cower, he sat confidently.

"What is this nice, little doll doing with the twat of the school. Believe me little blond you shouldn't be with that pillock."

The comments hurt him because he didn't want Alice to know him as a victim. Be brave, be strong.

Alice didn't speak and instead just cringed as Harold placed a hand on her bony shoulder. Tom panicked for a moment fearful that she would surrender to his will and leave him like everybody else did. Maybe he didn't deserve friends. Born as a bastard? Cursed by the devil? He had always been different, one girl couldn't change t-.

Her hand being laid gently on his was all it took. Tom looked down at her small pale fingers and for a moment he saw a silver diamond band on her ring finger. It was inevitable, his attachment to her, she was irresistible to the lonely boy.

Because he let his guard down neither of them saw the first punch and after that the fight was inevitable. It didn't end, it never did. People joined in, loyal followers of Harold beating his defenceless friend and himself.

The rawness of suffering. The forever pain. Torture everlasting.

He had failed. Miserably breaking the promise.

The victims that were never saved.

Only a few had the knowledge of the dark lords past however the ones who did often knew.

When the angels didn't come to your aid, you look towards the devil when you've been betrayed.

Raw pain everlasting.

Failed promises.

The broken boy and the crying girl.

One day they would pay.

It was two months after the incident and now at school they hid in the library and were left unnoticed and due to the secludedness they were victimised no more, although that meant they had to go without lunch for a while. However after a week of starving during the long school hours Tom formed a plan. He would sneak into the food cupboards at school before it started and take what was needed for the pair. It became their routine and although it wasn't perfect it was ok.

By this time Alice had almost completely forgotten the incident choosing to move on. Tom hadn't. This was because Tom would never forgot her cries and his promise.

The news that more orphans would be joining them didn't shock Tom, post and pre war, economic depression meant that sacrifices had to be made and often children weren't on people's lists of priorities. Many children where found wondering the streets of London, abandoned and alone. He didn't symphysis in the slightest, they were all in the same situation here. A few more children coming didn't effect anything for him or Alice. Or so he thought...

Behind his back discussions had been happening and all the staff mutually agreed that the disturbed boy would do no good for such a sweet girl, who could be in with a chance at getting adopted. When the new legislations came in and they were ordered to have even more children under their brimming roof, they decided that Alice would be one of the children to share her room. Hopefully that would pull her from the troubled boy. Little did they know...

It was the week Tom was away when Amelie arrived at the orphanage. She wasn't pretty or particularly smart, just a plain orphan who wore an unusual, genuine smile more often than not. Alice secretly watched as she skipped confidently over to the table that she had been unofficially beckoned to on the first day. How she dreamed of having such confidence as she looked at her already happily chatting with some boys and laughing at their jokes.

Tom did a very good job at distracting her but on a week like this where he was off with other 11 year olds looking for boarding school scholarships, she couldn't help but self loath a little bit. Her mind had plenty to say but her mouth never seemed to worked, her mother often used to refer to her as a wallflower. Seeing, listening, knowing but never telling. Rather poetic but a curse for the young child who had so much desire.

After dinner she entered her room wanting to get a early nights sleep for school tomorrow but the sight before he shocked her system. The new girl was sat on her bed and playing with a ball.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come upstairs I've been dying to meet my new roommate. The workers here said you were really shy but don't worry it, I can talk for England most of the time, or at least that's what my mum used to tell me. My name is Amelie and I'm seven and your Alice right?"

Her voice was so happy that it made her mirror the hyper girls expression and smile whilst nodding rather worriedly, why had she not know about this. She would have cleaned her room and brushed her hair. Looking around she saw how messy it was and was ashamed at the horrible first impression Alice thought she must be making. What kind of host was she.

"You look terrified, are you ok?" Amelie analysed her expression and then said in a very soothing tone, "it doesn't matter about the mess, my dad used to call my place a pigsty. It's actually quite comforting to know that your like me."

Relief flooded her and for the first time Alice made eye contact with the funny girl whilst giggling slightly.

Amelie's eyes lit up at her response and then she said, "I know it might sound weird but has anyone told you that you look like a doll. I mean you really pretty, my sister Martha used to have this beautiful China doll that looked just like you."

Alice could feel herself blushing and she looked down at her feet. The only other person that had called her a doll before was that mean boy, Harold. She supposed that it must be a compliment but dolls weren't something she particularly liked being referred to as, not that she'd ever say.

"Do you like playing ball?"

Honestly Alice couldn't recall ever playing anything with a ball but not wanting to disappoint she smiled and nodded to her new roommate. They played game after game then, Amelie making the rules as they went along and all together it was a very fun night.

Time flew by and before they knew it Miss Degreed came up and told them lights out. There was a makeshift bed on the floor until a new one was brought and Amelie being polite settled in on the floor. It was freezing in the bed so Alice couldn't imagine what Amelie was feeling so quietly she said, "J-join m-m-me, i-t s f-freezing."

Quickly another being was beside her and she sighed deeply, "Thank God you asked, I'd have probably frozen solid on that floor."

Alice let out a giggle to the statement and soon Amelie joined in, "Your really quite but you know what, I like you." She nodded and shook her head before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. Alice was left awake looking out the window with a smile on her face, today had turned out amazingly.

Tom knew that if it was all academically based he could get into any school he wanted however it was partly based upon your attitude through a interview. Poor children especially posed risk to their scheme so when they did allow an orphan in (for a charitable appearance) on a scholarship, the checks were very strict.

At first he impressed the academics with his outstanding grades however spending an time with the boy himself was enough to put everyone off him. Overall he didn't care, he was a social outcast in an orphanage where many had the same story as him, imagine him in a school full of rich, selfish brats.

When he left the room Miss Carlo knew that the troubled boy didn't get in. His snarl and expression put everybody off pursuing him, if he wasn't so strange and unapproachable the chances are the boy would have been taken years ago due to his impressive mind. However that was not the case and they were cursed with him for another five years.

It was a long trip back, at least a couple of hours, and Tom wanted to relax but that would not be the case. Marcus had also been on the trip and he hadn't got into the school either. The difference between him and Tom was the fact that he actually wanted to go and now he was angry. Enraged enough in fact to lash out like a ferocious beast.

The first few punches brought him down but when the third was flying his way an overwhelming sensation overflowed him and suddenly Marcus was screeching in pain. The tables had been turned and now the children were running to the teacher instead of cheering the beating on.

The scream from his teacher was enough to pull Tom from the trance and he looked down to see a purple faced Marcus gasping for breath on the floor. Tom was a freak, this unexplainable incident proved it however these powers meant that he could protect Alice. That Alice would be safe and happy. Just thinking about her being proud of him and maybe even impressed made him smile.

To say the least she was disturbed by the little boys expression didn't he understand of the things he had just done. This incident would have to be recorded and she couldn't help but think that an exorcism might be the only possible option.

"No-nobody speaks, I-um I want you both to get in and when we return, no din-f-food and straight to the office to discuss punishment, you two boys have shamed the rest of us today and should be a-embarrassed by your childish behaviour."

Tom complied happily having no friends on this trip meant that not speaking wouldn't be difficult. Also his punishment would probably just be the room, where they throw you in a dark closet for a day without food or water. It was horrible but the worst part was that he would miss seeing Alice for another day. He wondered how she was doing on the journey and loathed the fact that he had to leave her defenceless and alone.

In her mind, Alice believed that they would all become friends and all would be well. Tom wasn't a very welcoming person but hopefully when he met Amelie and saw how nice she was things would work out ok. All three of them together like there own little family.

The past couple of days had been great with games and friendly competitions between the pair. Amelie seemed happy to ditch her original friends and instead play with her and she was so overwhelmed with gratefulness. Nobody had ever done anything like that before for her.

She talked for hours about her past life and they way her stories rolled of her young was enchanting. Tom was a good storyteller but she was a story maker. Her imagination reached impossible lengths and her story's of witches and elves were beyond this world. The sad part was that Amelie thought that they were only stories and things of myths. Alice knew them to be true. She had never seen them herself but her mother and farther used to tell her stories, many tales, of the world beyond this. Alice wanted to tell Amelie but she didn't know how.

Now they were at the park just laying on the grass next to each other when Amelie said, "Come on Alice, lets go play football with the boys! Show 'em whose boss." She giggled with her friend and shook her head deciding to sit at the sideline and watch her play.

It was a short game luckily and soon they were on their way back to the orphanage. Mud covered her tights and skirt and Alice laughed whilst whispering, "Bit too much f-fun?"

"There's no such thing, have I taught you nothing. Me and my brothers used to play games like this all the time but, I can't really remember but something was definitely different. For the foggiest of reasons I imagine playing it in the sky. I wonder why that is? Maybe I'm finally going mad."

"P-pr-probably." Alice replied with a small cheeky smile on her face.

Amelie reacted with a gasp and said, "You wound me, friend. Now as a token of your forgiveness you shall race with me back to the orphanage. Three... Two... One... GO!"

Alice ran and so did Amelie totally oblivious to the fact that when they got back Tom would be waiting.

That's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed, remember to vote and comment. I'd really love to see what you think!

Ps have you guys seen the fantastic beast movie yet, I watched it yesterday and loved every second. I'm so glad I don't have to say goodbye to the magical world I love just yet.

Pss I need inspiration for a new title so any suggestions are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he entered the orphanage it saddened him that this was what the muggle world had come to. Today he was here for a boy, no older than twelve who went by the name Tom Riddle. Not a wizarding family by any records but in the modern day things like that were becoming much less of an issue.

When he asked for the boy at the desk the woman looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes as she asked, "Are you sure, there are many other much more suitable boys."

He wasn't fazed by her look. Sometimes wizards of these backgrounds found it very hard to fit in around humans, this boy would be no different from what he had encountered before. Therefore he assured the woman and she lead him to a room.

Before he entered what he presumed to be his bedroom, the member of staff spoke once again, "He's never had any family visitors before and honestly he's a very troubled boy, sir. There's been incidences. Several, one yesterday in fact. He needs help sir, there's something awfully wrong with him."

When Dumbledore looked back on this day, as he did many times in the future, he realised that he should have known the woman's expression was concerning. Her eyes held a caution that he simply chose to ignore believing that he knew best that this boy would be no different from what he had faced before.

There were so many warning signs. It was too late to save him. It had been too late for years and it was easy to tell that this particular boy could not be helped by anyone. But that didn't stop Dumbledore.

/

Tom was furious. Not mad or sad or angry, furious. It had been hours since he saw the two together and the image wouldn't leave his mind. She had made a friend whilst he was away. With an ugly thing with brown hair and a stumpy feet, far too loud not to be annoying. Did Alice believe she was better than him? Smarter? More enjoyable? All he wanted to do was drag her by the hair and take her to a place where nobody could find her.

Seeing them so happy and carefree, running towards the orphanage, her slightly behind, made him realise just how desirable she was. And how replaceable he was.

The staff noticed his change in behaviour and locked him in his room until he was calm. They claimed it was punishment also, for starting that fight but Tom knew. They wanted him away from her so she wouldn't become damaged like him. So that he wouldn't get the chance to plague her.

It had been hours and only the member of staff with a dish of food greeted him. Did she care that he was here? Why had she not come to him already?

Suddenly the head of staff entered and she looked at Tom with cautious eyes before saying, "You have a visitor, Tom. And I swear if you do not behave, the consequences will be server."

And then in walked an ageing man with shoulder length grey hair, "Hello Tom."

He didn't reply with formalities but instead said, "Are you here to take me away? They finally called the asylum and your the doctor you know I'm not mad."

"No Tom, I'm not a doctor I'm a professor and I am here to offer you a position in the school Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry."

Tom refused to show this man any sort of weakness or curiosity so chose not to speak and when Dumbledore figured this he carried on, "Have you ever done things Tom? Things you cannot explain? When you are particularly angry or happy."

"I can move things with my mind. Order animals without even training them. I can make people hurt. Can make people suffer without even touching them. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes Tom."

Looking at the man he easily concluded that their opinions of good differed. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

Suddenly the closet set on fire and Dumbledore looked at him and said, "I think theres something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom."

He tried not to seem surprised as he looked into the closet and saw the box of stolen things. He laid its contents on the bed and Dumbledore said, "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts you will not only be taught how to use but how to control these powers."

Minutes passed before Tom said, "People always seem reject me, people don't like me. But I've got this friend, she is different she doesn't seem to notice, what everyone does. Is she different as well is she like me?" He gazed out of his window and saw her playing with that girl. Rage filled his body but he used this opportunity and said, "There she is now."

He gazed over the boys head and saw the girl he was talking about. Among the many kids who played there it wasn't difficult to see the young witch among the muggles. Next to her was a rather loud child which some would refer to as a squib, when the magic gene had been recessive and therefore had skipped a generation. Dumbledore never cared about blood or pride but he knew that the Nott family did and that is why he presumed, she was here and not living with her family only a couple of miles away in the wizarding world. The blond girl however held a lot of potential within and despite her shy posture he could already see a powerful witch that would soon come to light.

Turing his attention back to the boy he said, "Yes, Tom. She different like us but she isn't of age, you are."

He looked at the man and said, "Is anybody else down there different like us?"

"No, Tom. You and your friend are the only different ones here. I hope you will consider the offer Tom. You will always be welcome at Hogwarts."

/

"Have you found everything you were looking for sir?"

"Yes and I would like to offer Tom a place at Hogwarts if he complies." Shock and relief filled her as she realised that the creepy boy would be out of their hair.

Dumbledore was about to take his leave knowing that his work was done but the blond girl stopped before him and tilted her head to the side whilst peering into his eyes. Her lively friend had ran past her and into another room but she had stayed. Dumbledore bent down to her level and said, "You recognise me, do you know from where."

Alice smiled and looked around before whispering with a twinkle in her eye, "Magic."

"Yes but you will have to wait a while yet for your turn. What is your name?"

"A-a-Alice Delacour."

He nodded in recognition knowing about the tragic death of her parents in a fire. They were a well known family in France but in wizarding Britain a name like that would be overlooked. Dumbledore had heard the marriage had been a scandal and that the family had disowned Florian Delacour when he had proposed to the Black and that the same thing had happened on her side. Both families wanted either peace and security or power and in marriage and none was certain with the matrimony so the families banished them to muggle world thinking they would call it off. Surprisingly their love for one another did not waver and he had heard news that they had been with child before they died. Here before him was that proof, so lovely and pure, unknowing of the fact that her own family were to blame for her parents death. Who knew such a tragedy could bore something so innocent.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and I've just spoken to your good friend Tom. In the summer he will be joining me at Hogwarts the school for people like us. Have you heard of it before?" She nodded with understanding, "Your mother went there and I believe but your farther went to Beauxbatons." She carried on nodding her eyes shining even more. It must have been hard for her growing up with magic and then her suddenly being the only one who knows about something nobody else understands, "It's going to be your turn soon. Do you like it here?"

"Y-y-yes Ivv m-ade fr-friends."

Dumbledore nodded at her knowing that if her answer had been any different he would have made arrangements for her to be relocated back into the wizarding world. However it didn't surprise him that such a pleasant girl didn't find it difficult to fit in and so he said his goodbye and made his leave not knowing the extent of the disaster he had caused.

As he made his leave Alice forgot about Amelie and began to run straight to her room to write in her dairy about what had happened. But before she got there Tom stood in her way and she smiled up at him happy that he now knew about magic world. "Y-y-your a w-wizard, Tom."

He smirked with glee and said, "Yes and your a witch, Alice

 **Chapter 3 finished, sorry it's shorter than the other I just though it was a great way to end. Updates soon hopefully so don't forget to review and vote. As you can tell I have changed some things about the initial meeting but I hope I've stuck to Dumbledores character because I'd hate to change it.**

 **love you guys, see you soon.**


End file.
